1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing jig lure having illuminated fiber optic elements for attracting fish.
2. Prior Art
Various fishing lures have been proposed heretofore which use illuminated fiber optics to attract fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,177 to Day discloses such a fishing lure having a light bulb as the source of illumination for optical fibers and arranged to have its circuit to a battery closed by tightening a cap on the lure body. This technique for turning on the light bulb in a lure of this general type is disclosed also in Kiefer et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,700 and in Garr U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,905, which has the entire lure body as a single fiber optic.
Treon U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,327 discloses a fiber optic fishing lure in which the connection of a battery to an LED for illuminating the fiber optics is under the control of a switch that is operated by manual pressure on the outside of the lure body.
Fima U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,650 and 4,347,681 and Wohlert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,305 disclose lures with optical fibers that are illuminated intermittently in response to the lure""s movement through the water.
In Northcutt U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,868 the energization of an LED in a fishing lure is controlled by a water-activated switch probes that are exposed to the water, or by metal eyes that are bridged by a snap attachment clip on the end of a fishing line, or by a screw-in cap on the lure body.
In Cota et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,120 a self-illuminating fishing lure has tritium as the light source and has a weight encapsulated in the lure body.
In Delricco U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,623 fishing jig lure has a light emitting ball on a fish hook. The ball holds two liquids that normally are separated but can be mixed by applying pressure on the ball, and the chemical reaction between them produces light to illuminate the ball itself and optical fiber strands near the hook end of the fish hook.